thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
TBWTPT's Tributes (Season 1)
The Tributes Here are all my tributes, 0 to 14 along with the Capitol. District 0 - Astrology Male- Nero Aquanine Female- Mystique Seasonal District 1 - Luxury Male- Dymento Lights Female- Dymentia Lights District 2 - Masonry Male- Zephyr Brawn Female- Prism Winters District 3 - Technology Male- Cyber Bytes Female- Minitel Drone District 4 - Fishing Male- Hail Destro Female- Tidal Fynn District 5 - Power Male- Veto Magnate Female- Illuminate Sensorium District 6 - Transport Male- Asper Dell Female- Swift Mage District 7 - Lumber Male- Khair Ochre Female- Thistle Wisteria District 8 - Textiles District 9 - Grain Male- Pamline Falcone Female- Quinoa Soal District 10 - Livestock District 11 - Agriculture Male- Fabeae Vicia Female- Bayleaf Mangolia District 12 - Mining Male- Pyro Vuldren Female- Melanoi Jet District 13 - Graphite Male- Battleaxe Ridge Female- Vallita Fecil District 14 - Muttations Male- Scorpi Rex Female- Fawn Paon Capitol - Medicine Male- Gemellus Bronze Female- Imperiosa Casca Old Tributes http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne/My_Old_Tributes These are my old tributes, the only three that are kinda in action are Pamline Falcone (He is the new 9 Male) and Battleaxe Mason/Ridge. And Asper Dell, I mean two time victor. You cant let that go. All that happened is he had a name change. The Picture (Lunaii) Mystique.png|Mystique Seasonal D0 Nero.png|Nero Aquanine D0 Dymentia.png|Dymentia Lights D1 Dymento.png|Dymento Lights D1 Prism.png|Prism Winters D2 Zephyr.png|Zephyr Brawn D2 Minitel.png|Minitel Drone D3 Cyber.png|Cyber Bytes D3 Tidal.png|Tidal Fynn D4 Hail.png|Hail Destro D4 Illuminate.png|Illuminate Sensorium D5 Veto.png|Veto Magnate D5 Swift.png|Swift Mage D6 Asper.png|Asper Dell D6 Thistle.png|Thistle Wisteria D7 Khair.png|Khair Ochre D7 Quinoa.png|Quinoa Soal D9 Pamline.png|Pamline Falcone D9 Bayleaf.png|Bayleaf Mangolia D11 Fabeae.png|Fabeae Vicia D11 Melanoi.png|Melanoi Jet D12 Pyro.png|Pyro Vuldren D12 Vallita.png|Vallita Fecil D13 Battleaxe.png|Battleaxe Ridge D13 Fawn.png|Fawn Paon D14 Scorpi.png|Scorpi Rex D14 Imperiosa.png|Imperiosa Casca Capitol Gemellus.png|Gemellus Bronze Capitol The Pictures (Real Life) Mystique Seasonal.jpg|Mystique Seasonal D0 Nero Aquanine.jpg|Nero Aquanine D0 Dymentia Lights.jpg|Dymentia Lights D1 Dymento Lights.jpg|Dymento Lights D1 Prism Winters.jpg|Prism Winters D2 Zephyr Brawn.jpg|Zephyr Brawn D2 Minitel Drone.jpg|Minitel Drone D3 Cyber Bytes.jpg|Cyber Bytes D3 Tidal Flynn.jpg|Tidal Fynn D4 Hail Destro.jpg|Hail Destro D4 Illuminate Sensorium.jpg|Illuminate Sensorium D5 Veto Magnate.jpg|Veto Magnate D5 Swift Mage.JPG|Swift Mage D6 Asper Dell.jpg|Asper Dell D6 Thistle Wisteria.jpg|Thistle Wisteria D7 Khair Ochre.jpg|Khair Ochre D7 Quinoa Soal.jpg|Quinoa Soal D9 Pamline Falcone.jpg|Pamline Falcone D9 Bayleaf Mangolia.jpg|Bayleaf Mangolia D11 Fabeae Vicia.jpg|Fabeae Vicia D11 Melanoi Jet.jpg|Melanoi Jet D12 Pyre Vuldren.jpg|Pyro Vuldren D12 Vallita Fecil.jpg|Vallita Fecil D13 Battleaxe Ridge.jpg|Battleaxe Ridge D13 Fawn Paon.jpg|Fawn Paon D14 Scorpi Rex.jpg|Scorpi Rex D14 Imperiosa Casca.jpg|Imperosia Casca Capitol Gemellus Bronze.jpg|Gemellus Bronze Capitol Trivia *TBWTPT's favourite tributes of all his signature is Melanoi Jet, he feels she has a developed and believable character. Pamline Falcone though now beats her, being not only his favourite, and his first victor. But also his oldest tribute. *His least favourite tributes are Gemellus (Despite being mentioned as the child of a capitol citizen in the Deception Games), Pyro and Fabeae. He finds them more as fillers and wont be using them oftend. *Imperiosa Casca had the biggest gap of being made, and being used. And has still to date not been used in her own district. Only in 8. *Mystique Sesonal had 5 different names in her creation. Mystique Summerson, Mystique Summers, Cirque Summers, Mystique Fall and then finally Mystique Seasonal. *His only two time victor is Asper Dell, though he recieved both his victories before he was made a perma tribute. Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:Females Category:Males Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:Females Category:Males Category:People who won't Ally with the Careers Category:Career Tribute Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer Category:Half-Career Tribute Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds